


The Mask (TWEWYTober Prompt 1- Costume)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Joshua thinks he's a monster. Instead of challenging Neku to a gunfight, Joshua dares Neku in Noise form.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Mask (TWEWYTober Prompt 1- Costume)

Joshua's giant, winged fox Noise form growled at Neku.

Go on, Neku. You know you want to finish a monster like me off.

Neku's fierce glare was thunder.

Joshua let out a high pitched howl.

_What are you waiting for? Want me to kill you again?_

Neku's fingertips crackled with lightning.

The final blow never came.

"You aren't a monster, dumbass. You're like me, a person with _major_ issues."

A flash of light and Joshua was human again, tossing a red and white fox mask aside.

As Joshua finally let his guard down, rain fell from his and Neku's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My first TWEWY fic, my first drabble, and my first time participating in TWEWYTober!
> 
> I probably won't do all the prompts, but I definitely want to write more TWEWY fics for this.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like. Thanks for reading.


End file.
